The Chalice of Iluriel
by Dark Song
Summary: Someone is going after the Chalice of Iluriel(which gives you immortality).Kel,Joren etc... have to go and find it first. K/J
1. Prologue

Most characters in this story are not mine, but those of Tamora Pierce. Read,relax and enjoy.

Prologue 

Joren of Stone Mountain lay on the floor of the Chamber of Ordeal. His icy blue eyes, going dull as death started to overcome him. Blood ran from his temple and the corner of his mouth. A dark purple bruise grew around and on his left eye. A long gash lay open on his arm.

**_Ice Child_**_, _the stony voice of the Chamber filled the silence. **_I don't know if I shall let you live. There is little good in you, yet much that is bad. You have the ability to create or destroy. Letting you out of this chamber alive could crush the destinies of many. Yet everyone deserves a second chance._**

****

Joren started to feel the blood empty from his lungs and his ribs stitch back together. It was a painful healing, but at least the waves of pain had decreased. At least now he was going to live.

Heed me Ice Child. One false step and you will be released to your torment. Warm that ice that surrounds your heart, and maybe even you can be saved.

The Chamber paused as if contemplating.

When you don't know which path to take turn left.

Joren looked around not understanding the Chamber's last words. Then the great doors opened, and the Chamber was filled with light.

As Joren was being helped through the doors, he heard the emotionless voice once again.

**_Heed my words…Ice Child._**


	2. His Return

The characters in this book are almost solely Tamora Pierce's. So I'm not a total genius. Enjoy!

He sat leaning against the trunk of a great oak. He was camping outside of Corus, the inn had been too stuffy for his liking. It had been five years since the Ordeal, and five years he had been away from Corus. He had been called back, not by the king, but by **_that_** voice. The only thing he was afraid of. 

                                                           ~            ~

" So have you heard, Kel ?"   Nealan of Queenscove asked his bestfriend as they walked toward the mess hall.

" Have, I heard what ?"  Keladry of Mindelan asked tiredly. She had just returned from sword practice with the Lioness, and she was exhausted. She was also extremely hungry.

"Guess!"

" Neal I'm tired and I'm not up for games. Just tell me!"  She groaned as she dropped into a seat.

" Grumpy, are we! You'll just have to find out from someone else."

" Neal, tell me right now! Or do you want me to complain to Yuki? I hear she hasn't been happy with you since you spilled cologne all over her new carpet."

" Kel, you know that you have a little mean streak? Anyway the carpet wasn't that new."

" I don't think you want Yuki to hear that."

" Fine. I'll give you a hint. He's returning after three years living with bazhir."

" You've got to be kidding. Stone Mountain is back?! "  After he had tried to make her miserable during her years as a page and squire.

" Not yet, but tomorrow. What are you gonna do about it?"

" There's nothing to do. I'm just going to stay out of his away."

" You scared, Kel ?"  She made a face at him.

" Please. Anyway, I'm gonna clean myself up. Dom said he wanted to talk to me."

" Good, I can smell you from this side of the table."

" Piss off! Later Meathead."

As Kel got up she couldn't help thinking if Joren had changed after all these years.

                                                    ~                     ~

Dom sat by the lake gazing at the calm crystal blue water_. This is going to be hard, _he thought._ How can I do this to her of all people?_

When he heard someone moving through the trees, he turned around palming a dagger.

" Oh, it's you Kel." He put down the dagger, then watched as she came towards him and kissed him then sat down. _She is quite attractive,_ he thought._ Maybe not beautiful, but, there is something there that can trap any man's heart. I hope for her sake, she understands this._

" What are you thinking of?" she asked, startling Dom out of his reverie.

"You." He said watching her blush.

" So what did you want to tell me?"

" Kel… this is really hard for me…"

" Dom, you know that you can tell me anything." But deep inside she could feel fear welling up inside her. She could feel a cold hand gripping her heart. Instantly her Yamani mask slid onto her face. Dom took her hands into his.

" When…when I went to Carthak I met a girl." Kel slid her hands out of Dom's. As she did her mask slipped a bit, and Dom could see pain enveloping her features. Even though he hated causing her pain, he continued anyway.

" She's pregnant. I'm so sorry Kel. I was drunk…"

" You're marrying her." It wasn't a question but a statement.

" Since, I'm a commander I will. Even if I wasn't I would. I have to Kel. She's my responsibility now, and so is her…our child."

"…I understand Dom. I hope you're happy. I'm going back to the palace now."

As she stood up to leave Dom grabbed her. She almost hit him.

" Are you going to be o.k?"

~ Flashback~

"Are you gonna be o.k. Kel?"  Cleon asked worriedly.

~End of Flashback~

"Dom I'll be fine," she replied quietly and turned away , heading back to the palace. But Dom had seen that single tear slide down her pale face. In that moment he wished that she had hit him.

                                                  ~                          ~

That night Kel lay on her bed looking at the ceiling, crying. All the emotions that she had held during the day burst out. The betrayal, anger, and pain causing large sobs to break away from her throat. She wasn't o.k. She wished that she had beaten the hell out of him and then left him out to dry. He had hurt her so badly. It even hurt to breathe._ There must be something wrong with me _she thought._ First Cleon then Dom. Both left me for other women. Am I that ugly? I guess I was just not made out for love. Even though I want it._

With that last thought she fell asleep, tears still falling down her face.

                                                  ~                          ~

As Joren gave up his mare, Darkness, to the hostlers, he looked up. He saw through one of the windows a pale yet lovely woman staring at him. He shrugged used to the stares of women and the glares of men. As he started walking towards the Chamber of Ordeal a servant came up to him.

" Sir Joren of Stone Mountain, his and her Majesties ask for your attendance."

" Is it absolutely necessary?"  Joren asked, contempt clearly in his voice.

" Yes, Sir."

" Then what are you waiting for lackey. Let's go."

"Sir."

                                                 ~                           ~

So he's back. My quiet days are over, thought Kel. Well I better go get some breakfast. 

And she left the window she had been looking out of.


	3. The Summoning

_Well I guess its time I meet up with Neal. I can't avoid him forever._

Truth be told Kel didn't really want to go to the mess hall even though she was hungry. Neal most likely knew about her and Dom's breakup. Chances were he would want to talk about it. At the mess door she paused unsure. But as she was turning away, a couple of her friends waved her over. 

_Great!_

Not really having a choice she went and sat down beside Owen.

" Hey Kel you aren't looking too good. I mean you're looking a little pale. You o.k.?" Merric asked bluntly.

She knew it was true. She had cried half the night over Dom._ Just like a Lady._ Before she could say anything she was being bombarded by questions from others at the table. Neal was the only one who didn't say anything._ I guess he knows. Perfect._

" You guys I'm fi-"

" Lady Knight, their Majesties ask for your attendance at the council room," Interrupted a woman in the blue skirt and white tunic of a palace servant. 

" Well, may I have breakfast?"

" They asked for your immediate attendance Lady."

" Okay. I'll see you guys later. Neal don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Following the servant woman to the door Kel suddenly remembered something. Yelling over her shoulder, all she said was, " Stone Mountain is back."

The mess hall door closed on her friends surprised expressions.

_Why would King Jonathan need me right now?_

                                                            ~                                ~

" Sir Joren of Stone Mountain, Your Grace."  The servant murmured as he bowed and left the room.

Stepping into the council room Joren studied the many important faces looking at him. He saw the king and the queen, Numair Salmalin, Alanna the Lioness, and Daine Sarrasri. At the last he smirked._ A bastard child._

Deciding to have a little fun, Joren completely ignored the people in the room and started to explore. Walking to a vase on a red oak table, he tapped it and said quite loudly,  

" A lovely replica of that of my mother's."

Out of the corner of one of his cold blue eyes, he could see Queen Thayet visibly shake with anger. She only calmed down when King Jonathan touched her hand. Bored of his game, Joren strolled to the middle of the room and bowed.

" You lack the proper mannerisms of a noble, boy." Joren turned to the voice of the Lioness.

" As you lack the proper mannerisms of a lady, Lioness." He replied. Alanna's hand went towards the sword at her belt instantly.

" Watch your mouth Stone Mountain. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't still break your ass."

Unaware of the council doors opening behind him Joren replied, " But you can't. You were banned from duels long ago. I see the king wanted to protect you from humility."

" Get over yourself Joren, you know she can bust your ass. But because she can't, doesn't mean I won't." Kel said walking towards the middle of the room and bowing.

Though Kel had known who Joren was straight away, it took a few seconds for him to place her. _Damn, she has changed. _He was right. She now had beautiful light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her dreamy hazel eyes could drown an uncautious man in them. Though she was tall, her curves clearly pointed her out as a woman. _Too bad she's the Lump. If she wasn't I could of even been interested._

" Barely an hour in the palace Lump and you've ruined my day by showing your ugly face". He was surprised when he saw pain cross over her features. Before she could reply the king interrupted them.

" Enough, both of you," ordered the king. " You have been summoned here to… well-"

" You have been summoned because the Gods have summoned us," Daine spoke up. There was silence in the room as people tried to digest this new piece of information. Disbelief was clear on many faces.

" Why would the Gods want her?!" Joren exclaimed clearly speaking about Kel. " And why would they talk to you if they want me Sarrasri?"

Suddenly the room brightened intensely. It was as if the walls had been covered in pure gold. Everyone in the room either closed their eyes or covered them with their hands. It was that or be blinded. As the light died down a powerful voice boomed through the room.

" Joren of Stone Mountain is that how you speak to the child of the God Weiryn!"

Kel and Joren turned around to see an extremely tall black man, the owner of the voice. He was over 8 feet tall, well muscled and almost unnaturally beautiful. His dark brown eyes were bright and wise. He wore a golden chest plate and golden armlets as armor. In his right hand he held the Sword of Justice and on his left, the Axe of War. He was bright Mithros the King of the Gods.

Those who could, sank to their knees and lay their heads on the ground.

" No answer, Joren?" Mithros said grinning.

Daine who saw that Joren was almost in total shock, gave Mithros a reproving glance. She had met him a few times so wasn't as easily influenced.

" Leave the boy alone Your Grace. Take a seat. Kel and Joren you better sit down also."

" Always ruining my fun Daine. Just like your father," sighed Mithros. But a huge chair suddenly appeared behind him and he sat down. With a wave of his hand two other chairs were beside him. " Sit Joren, Keladry."

They had no other choice but to obey. When they sat down there was an awkward silence filled with grins from Mithros and frowns from Daine. King Jonathan finally gathered the courage to speak.

" Your Grace, why have we been granted the privilege of your presence."

All smiles disappeared from the God's face. He turned towards Joren and Kel seemingly studying them. When he was done he nodded in approval. " I and the Council of the Gods have chosen these two young knights to embark on a quest. A quest to find the Chalice of Iluriel before a certain mage."

"Is it not a myth?" 

It wasn't Mithros but Numair that answered.

"No, this chalice is quite real. It has the power to give the drinker immortality."

" You are right mage, but it also can make the drinker a God." There was a profound silence in the room. The thought of anyone becoming a God could scare anyone out of their wits. _If Duke Roger had found the chalice,_ thought Alanna. She shuddered. Kel finally broke the silence.

" Why us? We are only simple knights, both giftless. How can we track down this mage?"

" You were chosen not only because you are two of the best swordsmen but because you are the chosen of the Gods. You both have abilities that you are unaware of. This man is not exactly a mage, we know not what he is. He is shielded from all with the gift. Even I, a Great God can only see his aura sometimes." Mithros answered sounding quite humble. " Will you accept this quest?"

Joren and Kel looked at each other, knowing the others answer._ Who refuses a God?_

" We accept."


	4. The Story

Sorry it took me so long. But I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I can. Enjoy!

" I thought you would. Now it is the time I tell you, the story of the making of the Chalice of Iluriel. It is time that a mistake be corrected."

" Many thousands of years ago, my brother Eamos fell in love with a mortal woman named Iluriel…"

As the King of the Gods spoke those in the room drifted into the oblivion of sleep. In the darkness of their minds, Gainel, Lord of Dreams, led them to a door. Through the door they could see the story taking place. A beautiful olive skinned man, with mischievous green eyes smiling down at a graceful young woman with dark hair. 

" My brother was young, hardly five million years old. He didn't understand the troubles associated with the love of a mortal woman. She was quite beautiful and so were her two children. You see, she was a widow and in distress. No money, mo land. When she was brought to his attention he blessed her with good fortune. Later they fell in love."

At this they heard Mithros' audible sigh.

"It was then that Eamos came to me to ask for her hand in marriage. Not only that, he asked for her immortality and that of her children. I refused him. This woman and her descendants would have great influence in the future. Her line would be the savior of this world many times over."

The mortals watched with Gainel, when Eamos pleaded for Iluriel's immortality. They looked on as a black tear escaped one of Eamos' green eyes. The pain on his face almost made Kel want to cry. But then his grief was replaced by anger. He stomped his foot on Mithros' marble floor and an earthquake was felt through the whole of the divine realms. He howled and disappeared.

" That was the last time I spoke to my brother for the next seven years. In that time he created the Chalice of Iluriel, to give her immortality. Gainel warned me but I did not listen. I never thought Eamos would go against my wishes… It was all in vain. The day my brother was to present the Chalice to Iluriel, she was killed by raiders."

Kel grieved for Eamos. It was all the more horrible the way he sat there holding her bloody body not shedding a tear. Lost beyond words.

" After her death he hid the Chalice then went to the mortal realms to raise her children. He placed his powers as a God in the ring, which was to be their wedding band. Then he hid the ring so that he wouldn't be forced to become a god once again. Three years later he lay on his death bed, with the sweating sickness. I went to him, though he refused all healings. During his last minutes he told me where he had hidden his wedding band . Yet he never told me where he had hid the chalice. His dying wish was that I guard the children. The ring was destroyed."

As Mithros pronounced these last words the company of tortallans woke up. 

" That is my story. Now it is up to you two knights to find the Chalice, before it is found by Codane."

"Codane?"

" The man searching for the Chalice is named Codane. He is able to change appearances, able to take the identity of many. Yet his eyes are completely black, no whites."

" Then why is it so hard to track him?" asked Kel.

" Don't be stupid! Obviously he changes his eyes somehow Lump!"

" Yes, that is where you come in Keladry. It seems those griffin feathers have lended you some of their magic. If you concentrate hard enough, you too can also see through illusion and untruth."

With that the bright light appeared again. Before it was completely gone, Mithros' voice boomed, **_You must travel to the Imperial University. The mages will help you. Beware, Codane is clever and dangerous._**


	5. Preparation

That night, Kel sat beside her window looking at the stars. She wondered what was in store for her. _A dangerous mission, a search for an object of power, just like a Lioness adventure, _she thought. All of a sudden she frowned. _How long is this quest going to take? I mean how long can Joren and I survive with only each other for company? Maybe I should ask King Jonathan to allow me to bring someone else…Forget that! I don't think I can request any more favors from that man. Ah well, I still have three days before departure. I better get to bed, there's going to be a briefing tomorrow/. _Standing, she stretched tiredly than crawled into bed. Unknown to her, while she slept tears ran down her face.

                                                     ~                         ~

The stars twinkled in the sky as Joren walked towards the Chamber of Ordeal. He could hear the wind whistle as she blew past the many trees. When he walked the grass whispered softly as his booted feet touched the padded green carpet. Abruptly, he stopped walking. He now stood before the Chapel of Ordeal. A few more steps and he would have to face **_it _**once again. He didn't want to open the doors, nor listen to that stony voice. Pulling himself together, he opened the doors to the chapel. It was a bit dusty and he could see spider webs glistening in the moonlight. _Creepy. _Willing himself to calm down, he took the remaining steps that would bring him in front of the Chamber. He placed a hand on the door.

**_So you're  back. I was beginning to wonder if you had the courage._**

****

What do you mean? Of course, I am. I'm not one of the Lump's girly friends.

**_Is that what you think Joren of Stone Mountain?_**

****

That is what I know.

**_I see… So you have found the task laid out for you. What will you do?_**

****

I will do it of course.

**_No! What will you do about the girl?_**

****

I will make sure she keeps in her place as a woman. No female directs my life.

You think this female will listen to you? She will fight you every step of the way. She might even beat you as well.

****

No woman gets the best of me!

If that is what you think so be it. Yet understand Joren , if she fails you fail. If you fail, we all fail. You may leave.

****

Walking back to his rooms Joren thought of the Chamber's words.

                                        ~                                          ~

King Jonathan looked around checking to see if everyone was in the council room. Daine spoke to Numair softly. Alanna and Thayet were conversing about weapons. He smiled. It turned wry when he looked at Keladry and Joren. Joren was glaring at her while she calmly stared back.  Her lack of reaction was noticeably annoying him. _How will they ever get along, _king Jonathan sighed. _Time to get this briefing started._

_" _We begin now. Kelary of Mindelan, Joren of Stone Mountain you are to leave this palace in two days time at dawn. You are to be prepared by tomorrow night. Alanna will explain the weapons you are to bring."

" You two will travel light. You will need to be able to move quickly at a moment's notice. No big weapons, meaning lances, glaives, staffs, longbows etc… Weap-"

" Lioness the glaive is my best weapon. May I not bring it?"

" Sorry Kel, but it could become a hindrance if you were in a hurry."

" I understand." Kel only display of temper, were her smoldering eyes.

" Anyway, you are allowed daggers, swords, long knives, throwing stars, darts etc… Stuff that are light and easy to carry."

Queen Thayet finally spoke, her deep and musical voice echoing in the room.

" You shall travel by horse to the capital of Tyra with a small band of guards. There you shall gather supplies and your escort will leave you. You are to go to the WaterDeep Inn where you will find a man named Aidan Senar. He will arrange transport for you across the Inland Sea." The Queen took a breath than continued.

"Upon your arrival you will be led to the Imperial University. There you will find the directions to the Chalice of Iluriel."

When Queen Thayet stopped speaking Numair got up and walked to a window. His broad back facing the occupants of the room, he uttered a few words under his breath. A black shadow surrounded his tall figure for a moment before it melted away. When he turned around he held a speckled toad in his large hand. Walking to Kel he held it out to her. Stealing herself for the creature's sliminess she took it. Her eyes widened.

" Sir? I don't understand, it doesn't feel like a toad."

" 'Course it doesn't Kel. It's am illusion. It's actually a candle. Remember, Mithros told you about the leaking magic from the griffin feathers. While you travel you are to learn how to see through illusion. It's quite-"

" How am I to learn without a teacher. I know nothing of magic."

Numair sighed. " I wish I could teach you but we're hard pressed for time. It is actually simple. Try to remember the way you feel when you have the griffin feathers on. Concentrate on the way you feel while seeing through the illusion. It is the same for truth. I am confident that you will learn this ability quickly."

"Are you done?"

" Yes, Jonathan."

" Well then Daine has informed me that each week she shall send a messenger bird. I will expect a report. Please you two try to get along for our sakes. You may hold the balance of this world in your hands. Dismissed."

As soon as they were in the hallway Joren started to verbally abuse her. _What have I done to deserve this, _she thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

" You stupid whench! Now we have an escort following us so they can protect you!"

Normally Kel wouldn't have replied but all the pent over emotions in her boiled over. Her breakup with Dom and Joren' s constant tongue-lashings were causing her to burn with fury.

" Listen jerk, they probably included those soldiers so that you could satisfy your manly appetites.'

" You little bitch. I'll break your neck for that-"

" Get lost Joren." Kel started to walk away but was jerked back when Joren grabbed her arm, his eyes cold and hard.

" No one walks away from- "

Before he could finish his sentence, Kel had spun around and kicked him directly in the chest, right into a wall. As the air was forced from his lungs he slumped to the ground. She walked over to his panting body and kneeled beside him. Looking at her Joren suddenly got scared. She had a long knife in her hand and she was clearly very angry. She spoke to him voice quiet and tight.

" Don't think I've forgotten the many times you've tried to kill me in my squire years. Right now I'm tempted to slit your throat and let you bleed to death. But I need you for this task so I won't."

Placing the knife at the side of his beautiful face she gently applied pressure. As she moved the dagger a single drop of blood rolled down his face.

" I'm quite capable of killing or fighting Joren. I may be a woman, but I can kick your ass as well as any man."

With that she got up and left. Just when she was turning the corner Alanna stepped out of the council room. She noticed Kel's retreating back and the cut on Joren's face.

" I see you two are getting along fine…I guess I better get you to the healers' rooms, I think she broke a rib."

While Alanna helped him to the healers, all he could think of was his revenge _on that bitch_.

                                                                                    ~                                                             ~

Kel sat under a tree, gazing at the clouds. She was thinking about what she had done to Joren. _I shouldn't have donethat, but he still deserved it. Plus it felt good (sigh). How can we survive months together, when we can barely survive 2 hours together. We're hopeless. _The sparrow Salt, peeped on her shoulder. She looked down the hill and saw Daine climbing it. By the time Daine reached the top of the hill, Kel's face was emotionless.

" Kel you o.k.?"

" Sure I am."

" You know you've changed ever since… Dom…."

" You saw I did to Joren didn't you?"

"Yeah! Two cracked ribs and a badly bruised ego. Not that he didn't deserve it but-"

" Two cracked ribs?" Kel whispered weakly.

" See Kel you've got to take control. I know what Dom did to you hurts, yet to accomplish this quest you and Joren need to be in one piece."

" I know it's just that-" Kel stopped and blinked her eyes looking up.

" It's o.k. to cry Kel."

" I'm the Lady Knight, I don't show weakness."

" Your also human and all those feelings need to go somewhere."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. They just sat there looking at their surroundings.

" I wanted to kill Dom when he told me."

" I know. I'm so sorry."

" I don't think I can cry anymore Daine. I don't sleep well at night anymore. When I start crying it doesn't stop."

" Maybe you just need to hit something. You can't use Joren as a punching bag every time you lose control."

" Yeah, your right. I'm heading for the practice courts."

" Stay away from live targets Kel."

                                                                                  ~                                                                   ~

The redheaded knight had just finished healing Sir Joren. Luckily his face wouldn't scar. Still, she wasn't finished with him.

" Why do you insist on pushing her buttons?"

" Why shouldn't I? She doesn't belong here, nor do you. I'm just clarifying this to her. Anyway, she hasn't reacted like that before."

" Well that was before Dom- Shit!"

" Dom…Domitan of Masbolle. What happened?"

" Forget it! I just wanted to make sure that you understand one thing. You hurt her and I'll kill you myself. She's already got enough crap going on without you adding your own bullshit."

" Threatening me my Lady?" he asked while grabbing her hand and kissing it. He smirked as she pulled away.

" Do you want to die so badly Stone Mountain? Or is it that independent women turn you on?"

She left the room before he could reply or she could break his leg. Lucky for him she was not near enough to hear him mutter, " I'm not but the king is."


	6. The Inn

Kel quietly left her room, in the early hours of the morning many people were still asleep. On her shoulders were Salt and Pepper (Salt's male counterpart). She would have liked to bring Jump and more of the flock,  but she hadn't wanted to put them at risk. When she reached the stables, she walked to her horses' stalls. She gave a carrot to both of them, then entered Peachblossom's stall.

" Hey boy! I'm sorry but I can't bring you along. I wish I could but we need to move quickly."

Peachblossom snorted.

" Still talking to animals huh Mindelan. I thought you would have grown up by now."

Joren's tall figure stood at the stable door. He looked like a dark prince wearing a navy coloured cloak over his black riding clothes most of his face covered in shadow. Of course Kel didn't notice much of this since she was preoccupied with the nasty smirk on his face.

" Joren why can't you-"

" Listen, just get your things on the damn horse. We're leaving in five minutes."

Finished, he left. Turning to Peachblossom she could only sigh and say, " I don't think I'm going to enjoy this at all."

                                                    ~                                      ~

T'was midmorning and they had just stopped for breakfast. Kel was in a bad mood. She had practiced with that toad that Numair had given her, and through the magic of the griffins she could see that there was something wrong it. Unfortunately, she still couldn't see through the illusion. That plus the guards put her in a grumpy mood though she didn't show it.

One,was constantly giving her dirty looks, two were ignoring her. Another was mentally undressing her, which made her quite uncomfortable. Normally, she would have done something about it, but messing up your own guards never does help you very much. The one guard she did like never spoke to her. He was younger then even she, and was a bit shy. Though he avoided her she had caught him a few times stealing glances at her. He seemed to be in awe.

Kel was suddenly woken from her revelry when,one of the guard's shadow fell over her. He was sneering at her and it did nothing for his already not so good looks.

" So ye are that woman. The woman who thinks herself a fighter. Who thinks herself as good as any man."

" Oh no, Master…?"

" Thomas."

" I know I am."

" I don't think so. No woman can fight, only those that are demons can. Women are supposed to bare children, cook, launder, and clean. They have no right to pick up arms."

" Women can fight," Kel repeated calmly though her hands balled into fists.

" Nay! I do not believe ye. Ye should go home and find yerself a man. Mayhap he will sweeten that temper of yours by giving you some of his sugar."

When Thomas turned around to laugh with the rest of his friends, Kel quickly stood up and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and groaned. His comrades stopped laughing.

" Ye lil' bitch! Ye'll pay for that!"

The man stood up and swung his arm towards her face. She quickly dodged left and used her foot to yank his feet from under him. She had to admit he was fast for when he was going down his foot swept her of her feet. She jumped up when he did and they began to circle each other warily.

" Ye know girly ye won't win so give up now and ye won't be hurt."

Kel didn't reply. There was no point of speaking when fighting. You lost focus as you tried to find good insults. Kel suddenly lunged forward and almost delivered a swift blow that could of unhinged his jaw. Unfortunately, he dodged it and gave her a blow to the chin which brought black spots to her eyes. Yet seeing another attack coming she delivered a kick to his thigh that caused him to fall to his knees. She walked around him and gripped his hair while placing a knee on his back.

" I forgive you Thomas this time since you spoke from ignorance. Next time, I may break your leg. Now if you go into my red pack you will find a bottle of green balm which will ease the pain."

Joren who had been bathing at a nearby river, had just strolled out of the forest. He sneered.

" Lump, are you so hopeless that you need to force a man-"

" Stuff it Stone Mountain. Can we not get along until this quest is over?"

" No. You don't belong here you're a woman, you shoul-"

" Sir Joren, the Lady Knight was just teaching me a bit about…chivalry." Thomas spoke up seeing an argument beginning to rise.

" I see. Pack up we leave in ten minutes." Joren snapped. He then walked back into the woods, his eyes hard. There was an audible _twang _as one of his daggers bit into a tree. He didn't know why he was so angry but he knew it was **her **fault. He would teach her a lesson soon, one she would never forget. All he had to do was figure out what that lesson would be.

                                                                                    ~                                                      ~

" Thomas why did you just do that?"

" I am to protect a lady's honour m'am."

" Now don't get all formal on me now. You were treating me like a common gutter whore a minute ago. Anything changed your mind?"

At that Thomas winced. Understanding his discomfort Kel asked him to introduce her to the other guards. Deciding that this was the safest course of action, Thomas nodded. The other guards who had been listening the whole time stood in a line at attention. The first man could have been mistaken for a Scanran.

" This here is Arric, most handy with a bow in his hands. Kind of moody though."

Kel smiled.

" You guys relax, no need to be so formal. Just think of me as one of the guys."

The next man in line snorted. He was a tall black man probably originating from one of the many islands south of Carthak. She stepped in front of him looking up into his dark eyes. They were laughing at her. Unruffled she stood her ground.

" Who might you be? And what is so funny?"

" I'm Jace Lady Knight. No offense or nothing but you will never be mistaken for a man."

" What?!"

" Well, don't you noblewomen have mirrors?"

To tell the truth, Kel was completely confused though she hid it. She had never thought herself in the least attractive. She knew that she had to have atleast a few good qualities, how else would she have gotten Cleon and Dom? But she also thought herself pretty plain if they had both left her for other women. Of course that was untrue, she was just a victim of circumstance. Uncomfortable she changed the subject.

" Well do you have any weapons that you prefer?"

" My sword," he said patting his hip. Grinning he added, " I use my charming smile for the ladies."

The other men groaned whilst she laughed. She walked to the next man who was short and wiry. There was an energy about him that kept him moving, yet there was intellect reflected in his eyes. He gave her a crooked smile.

" They call me Raven. I like it fast and dangerous. These babies," showing his long knives, " are my wife, mother, and child."

" Pleased to meet you Raven."

" And you beautiful."

As she turned to the last of them, she gave Raven a look. He only winked at her. The next man-no boy- was the one that she had instantly liked. He was an inch taller than her and looked quite nervous.

" And you?"

" Name is Daren. I'm the mage, though I'm pretty good with the short sword."

" What can you do?"

" I can call for fire or light but mostly I heal."

" Good I'm betting the road to Tyra won't be as easy as it looks. I guess we better start packing before his Bastardness returns."

                                                                         ~                                                                     ~

Kel came down the stairs of the inn and joined her guards who were plying cards. They looked at her with a mixture of surprise and appreciation.

" What's wrong with you guys?"

" You're wearing a dress."

" Yeah. I always do during dinner. It's to remind people that I'm a… that I'm a girl."

" It's kind of obvious that you're a girl no matter what you're wearing." Raven said looking her over. A slight tinge of pink crossed Kel's features.

" Well it's habit. I've done this ever since my years as a page."

Joren who had just arrived at their table, heard the last part of the sentence.

" Done what Lump? Sleep with every man you lay eyes on?"

At that the guards frowned. The ever quiet Arric, growled softly. Kel sighed. Another bunch of overprotective males. Hearing Arric's growl Joren eyes went cold and his fists clenched.

" Have a problem with me man. Dare hit a noble?"

Arric got up. Before anything could start, Kel stepped in front of him.

" Don't bother with Stone Mountain. He's just grumpy cause he hasn't had a man in awhile. I don't know why he denies it. I really don't care about his personal activities."

Joren's fist came up but seeing people were beginning to stare, he lowered it.

" You were lucky this time Lump," than he sat down and watched the card game play out. He wasn't lonely for long when one of the innkeeper's girls sat on his lap. Kel rolled her eyes. Even though he was one of the biggest jerks alive, he always had women flocking around him.

Kel was drinking her ale when a young man came up to her to ask for a dance. Before she could reply her ever so protective guards came to her rescue. Raven feigned a dismayed look as he said to the young man.

" Sorry lad, but I have reserved her first dance, Jace the second, Arric the third, Daren the fourth and Thomas the fifth."

" Then I guess I'll be her sixth dance partner."

" Sorry again lad but my lady will be tired by then and will proceed to bed." Jace put in showing many white and brilliant teeth.

" I am sure the Lady can speak for herself." The young man said not to be intimidated. But he quickly shot up as he saw Thomas place a hand on his sword hilt.

" Later Lay." The young gent replied as he hurriedly walked away towards a group of women. Kel sighed audibly.

" He just asked for a dance, what's wrong with that?"

" We didn't like him."

" So let us dance, my Lady." Kel rolled her eyes.

" Fine let's."

                                                                                        ~                                                     ~

Joren watched Kel. Though he would never admit it, she looked striking. Her green dress emphasized the green flecks in her eyes. Dancing caused a flush to come to her cheeks. Though she didn't know it, she was getting a lot of attention to the males in the room. Any who dared to approach her, were warned of by glares from the guards.** Her **guards, he sneered. For some reason anger was brewing inside him. _I've had enough of this, I'm going to the stables. _Subtly he left the room.

                                                                                    ~                                                     ~

Kel was tired. She had been dancing for hours. So she bade goodnight to her guards and marched up the stairs to her room. She was turning a corner when she walked into a hard and muscled chest. She looked up to see Joren who had been returning to the common room. Kel felt a twinge of fear his eyes looked so warm. No, not warm there was an icy brightness in them. It was like his eyes were reflecting light. She didn't even think to mask her emotions. When Joren saw the fear in her eyes, he smiled. Suddenly he grabbed her arms yanking her against him. Her eyes widened as his head descended to capture her lips as a snake attacks its prey. Kel was totally unprepared for this passionate kiss, yet responded anyway. His lips tasted of the sweet ale they had drunk. She couldn't control the emotions spiraling through her. It was this fear that cut through the pleasure of the kiss. She was now quite angry. In her fury she kneed him hard in the nuts past caring for the delicate material of her dress. As Joren fell to his knees groaning and shielding his member, he looked up to see her face. He had never seen her react like this before. She was visibly shaking.

"You fucking bastard!" she spat out and stormed to her room slamming the door shut.

Joren couldn't help but start laughing through his pain. Maybe he did know what lesson he would teach her.

                                                                                  ~                                                       ~

Kel leaned against the door she had just closed. She knew that she had played into his hands by reacting so violently.

" That stupid bastard! How I despise him!"

Salt consolingly ran her beak through Kel's hair. Thing was she wasn't only mad with Joren but with herself  for even seemingly enoying that kiss.

**An:**

**I'll probably be posting one chapter a week. Just so you know. Thanx for the reviews. Later all.**


	7. Bandits

I know. Y'all are mad at me. I seriously tried. It's not like I have any excuses. I mean having a heap of homework, going to bed at all hours, having mild writer's block. ***tear* **just shoot me after you finish reading the chapter. Anyway enjoy.

Kel woke up early the next day. She had had a horrible night. It became a task to fall asleep when she started thinking about Dom, Cleon … and Joren. That stupid kiss. She sighed. Joren seemed to insist on making this quest as difficult as possible.

Deciding that she would like to work off a bit of her stress, she carefully took her bag full of weapons and snook out of the inn. Soundlessly she reached the back of the inn to start her weapon exercises. 

Opening the bag she took out two long knives. Deftly, she started twirling them in her hands, then around her body, increasing the level of difficulty. Finally, she started jabbing and dodging invisible enemies. Finished with those weapons, she then took out her Yamani throwing stars, and her black glove. It wouldn't do, for her to slice her hand. Turning to the thick stable wall she started to throw the stars in rapid succession. She went back to her bag to get another of her weapons but then thought twice about it. She didn't need Joren to find out about **it.**

Glancing up at the sky she shrugged. She still had to learn how to see through the damned illusion. Added to that, she had promised to spar with Jace. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

                                      ~                                                             ~

Joren woke up groaning. He hadn't had the best night of rest. A certain part of his anatomy had ached through out the entire night. Looking down as he got into the water filled basin he noticed that his member was swollen and bruised black and blue. He would have to get Daren to heal him if he wanted to ride Darkness without pain for the next three days. 

_Shit this is embarrassing, _he thought going red. _That twerp better not ask any questions._

Ten minutes later, Joren was knocking on Daren's and the other guards' room. _Hopefully those other peasant's brats won't be in. _he heard footsteps than the door opened to reveal a scowling Daren. Shoving past him Joren stepped into the room, checking to see if any of the other guards were there. He turned to see Daren closing the door.

" If your looking for Lady Kel to apologize she's outside sparring with Jace."

" Why would I be apologizing to that wench?" Joren exclaimed sneering.

" Arric saw what you did to her last night. You better beware of him, he'[s not very happy with you."

" Beware a filthy commoner and a Scanran savage? Please spare me. And I wouldn't apologize to the Lump if she held a sword to my throat."

At that Daren's eyes darkened in anger. If only he were allowed to attack a knight. Ignoring Daren's glares, Joren thought it about time for his healing. His "gift" was steadily getting worse.

"Listen twerp, I need you to heal my… my… monster?"

Joren was answered with a blank face.

" My pride? Woody? Gift? Brain? Member? Jewel? Nuts? My manhood? Gods kid! Do you not know anything?! How the hell did you get into this world? Your father put his–"

" You can stop now, I understand!" Daren called out, his face turning six shades of red. Who knew it was possible?

" What's wrong with it?" he asked cautiously.

" It's black, blue, purple, swollen. Shall I go on?" Suddenly Joren grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

" If you dare speak to anyone about this brat I'll gut you." Loosening his hold, Joren let go of the other male. He was surprised when he only heard laughter. Daren had tried but he just couldn't hold it in. Peal after peal of laughter escaped his throat. Joren tightly reigned in his anger.

"What's wrong with you boy?"

" She kicked you didn't she? Arric had hinted but-" the rest of the sentence was lost in his uncontrollable chuckles.

" What do you mean Arric had hinted?"

" Well why do you think I said for you to be wary of Arric?"

" Hmph. Perfect. Well what are you waiting for twerp? Heal me."

Daren abruptly froze, no longer laughing. His eyes widened.

" You don't mean that I'll have to t-tou-touch -"

" Gods brat, who taught you how to heal. You don't have to necessarily touch the inflicted area."

" Oh."

" Well get on with it."

" Yes, sir."

" Actually before you heal me get one of the inn's wenches to tell the others that we will be leaving in half an hour."

" Right Sir Joren."

Before leaving Daren peeked his head back in and said, " Make sure you don't hurt yourself now." He yelped when a throwing knife bit into the doorframe, an inch from his face.

" Watch yourself whelp." Joren said coldly. Daren nodded and ran.

                                                                                      ~                                                                        ~

The tall and broad form of a man stood over a black bowl of water. He looked on as a troop of warriors traveled through a forest by horse. He was turning his head from the image when two of the warriors caught his attention. Looking at the one with hazel eyes, he noticed that she was a she and quite lovely at that. He grinned wolfishly, than turned his attention to the blond warrior in front of her. _He is somebody I should be wary of. I shall keep a close eye on this man. _Aloud he said, " Better yet, I will be rid of them tonight. I think I shall send the shadow raiders, since these seem to be worthy opponents."

Suddenly his coal black eyes turned to a large shadow leaning on the wall.

" What do you want Fenrir? I may be mortal but I am not stupid."

Ignoring his question the man in the shadows asked his own question.

" Still looking for the chalice Codane?"

Through gritted teeth Codane answered firmly yet sarcastically. " My name is Kato, son of Loki, Lord of Destruction and Raedis, Lady of Corruption."

" Have you forgotten your own brother?"

" Ah ye, Brother to Fenrir, Child of Disruption," Codane continued rolling his eyes.

" Brother you know as well as I, that you hold no title as long as you remain ungodly. You are Codane the Nameless until you earn the right to be called your proper name."

" Have you come to bait me brother?"

" No, to warn you. Those two warriors that you saw in your vision are great obstacles in your search for the Chalice of Iluriel. You must eliminate them."

" What? Do you know something you're not telling me?"

" All in due time brother. Do not underestimate the girl. I will be seeing you soon."

When Fenrir's form had completely melted into the shadows, Codane could only say, " You always did like to show off. But this is not the time. To work."

                                                                        ~                                                                                  ~

Kel rode into the forest thinking about the past two days. It had been two days since her incident with Joren. The insufferable man would wink at her any time he caught her eye, knowing he was annoying her. She tried to hide her reactions but these days her Yamani mask wasn't doing so well. Deciding she rather think of something else, her mind brought up the subject of the toad/candle illusion. Yesterday she had seen through the illusion for about five seconds before her concentration was broken. She had tried again but nothing had happened. To make a long story short, she wasn't in the best of moods. She was startled out of her revelry, when, a question was asked by Jace.

" So when do we reach Tyra?"

" In three days. Right now we are near a village named Beechbirk." Joren answered the question though you could hardly see him in the gathering shadows.

" Joren it's about time we stopped," Kel spoke up. " Soon it will be impossible to see anything. The trees are blocking the moonlight."

" Of course. I know you're eager to hit the sheets. Come to think of it, I am also." It was evident that he was probably smirking.

Before Kel could react, Arric was moving past her and quickly at that. Luckily Raven blocked the angry man with his horse. He whispered a few words that Kel didn't catch. She watched as the tension in Arric's shoulders was released. Than she heard the air breathed in, as Joren was about to say something. Sadly, he was interrupted when Daren's voice came out of the darkness.

" Is it me or are there more shadows than there should be? And why do I feel like we're being watched?"

The older warriors suddenly froze and listened. Their eyes widened as they unmistakably heard the deep snort of horse coming from afar. Except there was something wrong with the sound. The wind and shadows were weaved into it.

" Ride now!" the harsh words seemed like they had been ripped from Raven's throat. " Towards the open clearing ahead."

Without thinking the rest of the group obeyed his orders. Raven turned around and watched a large group of shadows following them. Their only chance was to reach the clearing where the moon could partially offer them her protection. Arric's usually quiet voice boomed over the pounding of their horses' hooves.

" As soon as you get to the edge of the clearing, get off your horse. These are no ordinary bandits."

" Our horses know how to-" Kel began to reply before she was cut off by Arric.

" If you do not get off your horses, they will throw you and we cannot risk that. Just listen!"

To say the least, everyone was surprised. They had never heard Arric speak in such a fashion or with such vehemence. Something was very wrong, so they didn't hesitate to get off their horses when they reached the clearing. Raven spoke up. 

" We are lucky that there is a full moon out. Everyone arm up and don't underestimate this group. They are quite a match for us."

Kel quickly opened her saddlebag, which was on Hoshi, and started placing weapons on various parts of her body. 

" They're here."

Turning around, Kel was greeted with a creepy sight. The horses that the bandits had ridden screamed and dissolved as they were illuminated by the moonlight. _Too bad these men are made of stronger substance, _thought Kel. Abruptly their horses rolled their eyes and bolted for the forest. _Guess that was what Arric was talking about._ Kel's train of thought was broken when she got a clearer view of the bandits. Though her face was emotionless, inwardly she gasped. At first she had just thought that these men were dressed in black. But in reality they were dressed by shadows. As they moved, they gathered the shadows surrounding them, making them increasingly substantial. Fortunately most of the shadows being cast were on the other side of the clearing.

" Shadow Raiders." Kel didn't need to turn around to know that it was Raven who spoke.

" Be ready. Kill don't capture." Joren's voice was cold.

The odds were not the best. There were twelve shadow men and only seven of them. As the dark raiders approached their forms suddenly flickered. But then the moo slightly became shadowed as a small cloud partially covered it. 

Swiftly the shadow raiders rushed the tortallan warriors with amazing speed. A shiver crawled down Kel's spine when she noticed the eyes of the raiders were totally black, no whites. Unfortunately, Kel didn't have time to think about this odd phenomena, since one of the raiders was about to engage her in battle.

The man swung his long sword intending to separate Kel's head from her body. At the last moment Kel brought up her own blade to block him. She winced, this was not going to be easy. Changing tactics, he viciously attacked her in a rapid succession of blows. Kel was blocking them but barely. Seeing an opening she lunged forward, her sword biting deeply into the tendons of his right thigh. Yet quicker than the eye could see, he kicked her in the stomach while once again swinging the blade towards her head. She ducked while she cringed in pain. She could see a large dark trail of blood flowing down his leg. Evidently, his wound was not bothering him. 

She quickly jumped up and started getting the offensive role. Her muscles screamed from the torture of blocking all of his cuts at her. She wouldn't survive by trying to wear him down. Once again they engaged in battle, the shadow raider having the upper hand.

                                                                                             ~                                                                     ~

Joren stepped away from the body which had just fallen, his sword buried in its chest. Coldly he saw that its once black eyes were blue. The man had a small smile of peace on his face though it also showed pain. 

Grunting from exertion, Joren pulled out his sword from the body as he heard something fall heavily behind him. Flipping around he saw a man on his face with an arrow protruding from his back. Looking up he saw Arric a few feet away from him with two bodies on either side of him. Arric nodded at Joren then dropped his bow while pulling out a long knife to help Daren out of a fix.

Glancing around Joren noticed the other bodies littering the clearing. There was a body behind Raven with a knife in its eye, blood pooling down its face. Raven even now had just slit the throat of another shadow raider. Joren saw that Raven's left wrist was pointed at a wrong angle.

Moving on, he saw Jace on his knees grunting in pain. There was blood running down his temple. He was looking at the three bodies laying a few feet away from him. Two had stab wounds to the chest, while the third had most of his head removed. With a grimace of recognition, Joren knew it was Thomas.

Joren was distracted by the disturbing scene when he heard a loud crack. He turned swiftly to see Arric unconscious against a tree. Apparently he had been thrown into it when he had tried to help Daren. What was surprising was that Daren was slumped beside a body, his sword buried in the back of its head. _Didn't know he had it in him, _he smirked.

Suddenly he felt something fly past his face. He turned seeing one of Kel's throwing stars buried between the eyes of the shadow raider who was going to attack him from behind. Joren swore. This was the second time that he had been unaware of a bandit's approach. _Damn!,_ he thought running towards Kel.

                                                                                               ~                                                                     ~

Kel lay on the ground panting. Though she had killed her shadow raider, she was still beaten up pretty badly. Blood ran from a long slash on her arm and across her chest. She could feel the bruises appearing on her face and her right leg. But right now she was fighting for consciousness. Without thinking she had thrown one of her stars at the raider behind Joren, straining her tired muscles to the point when she could actually hear them scream. Her thoughts were interrupted when something heavy fell on top of her. She grimaced with disgust when something wet started dripping onto the back of her head. Pushing herself from underneath the body, her eyes fell on Joren. First thing that came to mind was, _He did not just save me?!_

_                                                                                               ~                                                                     ~_

he knew he wasn't close enough. So in the spur of the moment he hefted his sword, bringing it behind his head. Flinging it, he let go, watching it fly end over end to cut into the man's back. _Damn lucky is what she is._

Walking over he watched her struggle to get from underneath the body. Her face was pale and she was dripping blood.

" You're not looking too good Lump."

" I'm fine Joren," she croaked though she contradicted herself as she swayed uncertainly while walking towards him.

" Are you really Lump?" he smirked.

" Listen Joren, I know my own limits, so buzz off and…and…" Kel was plunging forward when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. That was when he understood the amount of blood she had lost.

The last thing Kel acknowledged while she dropped into oblivion was Thomas' body. A single tear rolled down her face as her heavy eyes closed.


	8. A Story and a Bit of Healing

Kel was now a dead weight in Joren's arms. Carefully he laid her down to check for and temporarily wrap her wounds. He hissed in her surprise after ripping her tunic open. There was a long gash across her chest. Luckily her breast band had soaked up much of the blood. Any other time he would have appreciated looking at her clearly feminine body, but right now her lifeblood was seeping into his hands.

Thinking hard, he decided it would be best to remove the remains of her tunic and use it as strips for a bandage. After, wrapping her chest he found another slash on her arm and a small one on her thigh. Carefully he bound those as well then observed his now quiet surroundings.

Jace had a piece of his shirt wrapped around his head while he set Raven's wrist back in place. Raven was grimacing trying not to cry out in pain. Daren was healing some of the scratches and bruises on Arric's back. Oddly, it hadn't been Arric's back that had cracked but the tree. Daren didn't look to good himself. He didn't have any dangerous openings on his body but his face was bruised. It seemed that the shadow raider he had fought had beaten him for sport.

Picking Kel up, Joren started walking towards Daren and Arric. As he passed Raven and Jace he nodded towards them indicating the others.

Laying Kel down Joren turned to Daren.

" How is Arric? Will he be able to walk?"

" He'll be fine for now. Truth is, we all need to get to that village. Arric and Kel may not survive. They have both lost a lot of blood. They need a healer at full strength and they need one now."

" Well how the hell will we get to that village quick enough if we don't have our thrice be damned horses?!"

" Don't worry, I got them." It was Raven who was holding the reins of their horses in his good hand.

" What should we do with those?" Jace asked pointing out the raiders' corpses.

" As soon as we get Kel, Arric, and Daren to the village me, you, and Raven will come back here."

" But we can't leave the bodies unsupervised. Anything can happen to them." Daren pointed out.

" Don't worry they will be watched."

" What do you mean they will be watched?"  Joren retorted his eyes completely focused on that of Raven's.

" Exactly what I said. Stop wasting time. Let's go."

Without looking at Joren, he mounted up with the help of Jace, while Daren helped Arric who was only partly conscious. Taking his cue Joren got onto Darkness and Jace placed Kel in his arms. Without further ado they rode away.

                                            ~                                             ~

By the time the beaten and tired tortallan fighters reached the village "gates"  it was early morning. Before any of them could dismount and knock on the "door", it was already open. A middle-aged woman stepped aside so they could get in.

" We've been waiting for you,"

After everyone had dismounted she quickly directed them towards the village inn.

" We already have three beds ready. When the other three of you return your beds will be ready also. Leave the girl and the man here; my healers will attend to them. And you," she grabbed Daren by the arm and led him to a bed, " will recuperate also. You used too much of your gift after such a hard beating."

" The rest of you leave. Questions will be answered later." Without so much as a glance backwards, she closed the door in Joren's, Jace's, and Raven's face. Having nothing better to do, they followed her orders.

                                          ~                                            ~

The group of three stood in front of one of the bodies. They had just finished watching the burning of Thomas' body. Now they were looking for answers.

" I noticed something. The raiders I killed had black eyes until they died. Then they turned to well natural colors," observed Jace.

" They were under enchantments. Do you see the looks of relief on their faces, even after going through a painful death?" asked Raven while going through a dead man's clothes.

" But who set the enchantments?" Jace asked, turning to Joren for an answer. 

" It was Codane." Joren replied. " The whole reason why I am on this stupid quest."

" So he binds raiders to do his dirty work."

" I'm not so sure," exclaimed Raven who was pointing to a tattoo on the dead man's left wrist. It was a dark moon with a bright sun shadowing it. An eclipse. " I've seen this tattoo on a few people before. In Corus, Maren, Tusaine. I think this Codane has people all over the northern continent."

" Shit!" yelled Joren. " We left Kel and the others in that village. How do we know if they are marked or not? We are going back now!"  Joren and Jace started running towards their horses.

" I'll get rid of the bodies." Cried out raven as they rode away. " And maybe I'll get some answers too."

                                           ~                                                   ~

" So you're back. So soon?" asked the strange woman keeping her attention on the binding of Daren's wounds.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Joren asked the woman grabbing her arm tightly.

The woman looked up at him, surprised to say the least. Yet a few seconds later realization set on her features. She pried Joren's fingers off her arm then showed him her left wrist.

" I am not one of his lackeys. If I were you would be dead."

" I want answers." Joren stated as he settled down in a chair.

" But you already know the answers just not the questions." Joren just stared at her. When he didn't let up she sighed.

" My name is Aidalla White."

" The great seeress?" gasped Jace.

" I don't know about great, but I am good," she smiled at the awed black man.

" I saw you in a group of different visions. I saw the help you would need. I also saw what you were up against. I only have a few words of warning Sir Joren. The truth is more and less then it seems. The truth covers and protects the illusion. Illusion is the truth unveiled. And what you see is all that be."

" What is that supposed to mean?" Joren asked arching an eyebrow.

" Exactly what I said and nothing more." Joren's mocking face turned back to one of seriousness and anger.

" I asked for answers."

" I asked for questions."

" I asked a question."

" I gave an answer."

" Stop with the riddles woman." Joren suddenly bounced out of his chair, stalking over to her seat next to Daren.

" You're right. It is time that I should go. Remember this quest is also more and less than it seems. Good Luck." Before anything else was said, Aidalla turned into a sparrow and flew out the open window.

" And that my good men," Joren exclaimed sarcastically, " is the reason why women should not have power. They talk in riddle and sing rhyme because their man wan't on time."

He was answered with disapproving looks from Daren and Jace.

" Well since Keladry and Arric are still unconscious book three other rooms. We'll stay here for five days then we'll leave."

" What should we do for the next five days?"

" I don't care. If you learn anything on the raiders tell me. Just make sure that your weapons are well honed. Last thing we need is a dull blade."

" Sir yessir." 

" Shut up Daren. Be happy it's not part of my practice to maim an already injured man."

                                           ~                                                                 ~

Joren sat looking at Kel's face. She looked pretty much at peace except for a few light cuts and bruises. _What the hell is wrong with her? It's been a full day and she still hasn't awakened. _He was concerned. Not about her. Of course not. It was just that he ha had a sinking feeling that to finish this task, both of them were needed. He would deny it to anyone but himself.

He touched her face. But after a grazing touch, he grabbed his hand back. _What the hell?_ He got up and left.

                                         ~                                                                  ~

Joren was walking down the street when he felt a presence behind him.

" What do you want Raven?"

" Need to show you something."

" This better be important."

" Don't worry it is. Follow me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Joren followed the smaller man. Raven stopped in front of an old storyteller talking to young children.

" You brought me to a senile old man?" Joren asked incredulously.  The old man looked up from his young charges. He smiled while looking the knight over.

" Senile yes, but wise also. The name is Nathis the Storyteller." Joren raised an eyebrow.

" Am I supposed to be impressed?"

" No more than I of you." The old man rather did look unimpressed. Joren smirked, he liked this man. He turned to Raven.

" So why is this old man so important?"

" It's not him we are here for. We are here for his stories." Joren turned to Nathis again.

" Well tell me this story. Hurry up now."

" The youth these days are too impatient," said the man shaking his head.

" And the old are too slow," Joren retorted. The old man ignored him and started his story. His eyes became distant as if remembering a different time.

" Five centuries ago a child was born to two gods. Lord Loki and Lady Raedis. When he was to reach his third century of life he was to enter into his full title, Lord of deception. But before he could even attain his first century of life his parents saw that he was flawed. He was not a god. He had the cursed De'Owyn."

" The De'Owyn? What kind of bull is that?" Interrupted Joren rudely. Nathis glared at him, his aura of mysteriousness vanishing.

" I was getting to that boy," he snapped. " Anyway, every five millennia a godly child is born with this curse, the De'Owyn. The child is born with an amazing gift linked to their full title, yet they do not have the invincibility of the gods. They may live thousands of years but in the end they remain mortal and a burden to their parents.

Now this child of Lord Loki and Lady Raedis was as stubborn as his parents. He told them during his third century of life, that he would gain not only immortality but also his full title. His father in return declared that until he reached his goal the child would be called Codane the Nameless. A wandering godchild in the mortal lands. In time…"

Joren had already started walking away. Now he knew why Codane was searching for the chalice. The story also clarified that Codane is desperate. A man with a grudge and something to prove. A dangerous and powerful mage also. Not good.

Maybe if Joren had stayed longer he would have found something even more interesting.

                                                    ~                                                   ~

Joren sat on the edge of Kel's bed  looking out the window. It now had been three days since the battle. Arric had awoken yesterday yet Kel still hadn't even stirred. The blond haired male sighed then frowned. Why was he so concerned? The Lump deserved it anyway. She should of known not to mess with a man's work. Turning around he examined her features. Her face seemed paler than usual. The bruises on her face had long sine faded away. She looked fragile and lost in her sleep.

" Hmph," Joren snorted, " probably the least delicate female I've ever met. And stubborn as the Black God himself."

Without knowing that a small smile had crept up to his handsome face, he reached out to smooth her hair. Surprised with himself, he yanked his hands back. he jumped when Kel suddenly changed position and mumbled something incoherently. When she continued to mumble he leaned forward to catch a few words.

" Dom… leave me… child…"  At that Joren leaned back surprised.

" What the hell? Wh-" his tirade was interrupted when more words were heard from Kel.

" Shadows… eyes…black… Thomas…head… dead?!" Joren shook his head.

" Help… darkness… blood… shadows… Joren!" His name was followed by a silent scream. Joren didn't know what to do. When more expressions of terror crossed her visage he made a decision.

Moving forward he gently shook her by the shoulders. When she continued to mutter things in her sleep, he shook her a bit harder. Still she didn't wake up. He slapped her across the face. Kel stopped moving and abruptly her hazel eyes opened.

                                          ~                                                               ~

Kel had felt the slap even through her dark dreams. It was the only thing she needed to be pulled back to reality. When the first thing  she saw was Joren leaning over her reaction won over logic.

Though weak, her fist came around and punched him in the face. Joren fell back in astonishment, blood pooring from his nose. There was silence then…

" Owwwwwwww! I was just trying to wake you up bitch!" Kel slowly crawled out of bed.

" I'm sorry Joren. That was not meant to happen."

" Well it did. Shit this hurts!"

" Here let me help." Before he could protest, she had his head back and a cloth wrapped over his nose. He was going to push her away when he saw the genuine concern in her eyes. Sighing, he let it go.

" So Joren we leave in two hours."

 Pushing her hands away he gave her a disbelieving look.

" No we are giving you two days to get back your strength," he added, " if you were a real fighter I'd say six hours but… your not."

" Joren don't be an ass. We are leaving today."

" Stop being a Lump we are leaving in two days." 

Kel stared straight into Joren's eyes.

" We need to leave now. Things are getting deadly. I don't want more people to die. Please." Her last sentence was almost a whimper.

" Fine we will leave. But in four hours." As he left the room, he couldn't help wondering what was in Kel's dreams that made her so nervous.

Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. Don't worry the rest will be better. Also thanks for all the reviews. Later. Ciao.


	9. Aidan

They had been on the road for three days now. There were frequent stops to let Kel and Arric rest though they protested that they were fine. Kel had been distancing herself from the others, even Jace, becoming quiet even for herself. During the night her restlessness was often heard, only to be stopped when she would quietly rise and leave their encampment. Her eyes soon became shadowed from lack of sleep. To avoid speaking with the others she would often stay around Arric. Joren couldn't take it anymore. He stormed over to where she lay resting against a tree.

" I knew you shouldn't of come. Look at you. Not only do you look like a man but now you look like a street rat also."

Kel didn't even grace him with a glance. " Leave me alone Stone."

Pulling her up by the lapels of her tunic, he forced her to look at him. " Listen bitch, I don't know what's wrong with you and I don't even care. But you better get off your sorry ass and stop sulking. If you want to go home…LEAVE! If not pull your act together." 

With that said Joren dropped her at the base of the tree. When he met her eyes he almost smirked, she seemed about ready to slit his throat. _Better than her feeling sorry for herself._ He arched an eyebrow and walked away. 

                                                                                       ~                                                                      ~

Kel lay where Joren had dropped her, her eyes dark with anger. _What the hell is his problem?_ A voice within her replied. **_You. He's right. You have been acting like a spoiled noble brat lately. Instead of sulking, you could always do something productive. Geez! The whole point of you being out here is to catch the immortal born ass. Maybe Joren was right. You should be sent home. One person dies and already you've given up. _**_Shut up! I will never give up. So go back to where ever you came from._

" I can't believe it. I'm fully having a conversation with myself," Kel muttered under her breath. " I'm insane."

                                                                                      ~                                                                         ~

To say the least everyone was much happier when they arrived at the Waterdeep Inn. Not only were tempers running much more smoothly but they would be resting in a bed for the first time in two weeks. After stabling the horses, they all gathered at a table to have their supper. That is, everybody except for Joren. As usual he was kissing up to the local young wenches. Not that Kel cared, I mean if he wants to act like an ass that's his problem not hers. 

So she continued joking and speaking with the rest of her guards, deciding she would enjoy her last couple of days with them to the fullest. That is until a shadow fell over their table. 

" By any chance would you be Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of the kingdom of Tortall?" Kel looked up to meet the very dark eyes of a middle aged Tyran. Her open expression swiftly changed to that of an impassive woman.

" To whom am I speaking?"

" I am Aidan Senar. And I'll be arranging transport for you across the Inland Sea."  

" Well than have a seat. I will go get my traveling companion. Excuse me." Kel nodded to the men, before leaving the table.

Searching the inn, Kel saw Joren's white blond locks heading for the stairs with a tall red head at his side. Calling out his name, Kel followed them. She reached them just at the foot of the stairwell. 

" What do you want, Lump? I'm kinda busy right now. Go bother someone else."

" Well this is business. It seems Aidan Senar has found us, it's time for us to go make our arrangements."

" Like I said Lump, I'm busy."

" Look we need to do this now so we can catch the next ship, so get off y-"

" Is this the girl Joren? She doesn't look like much." Kel turned to the husky voiced woman beside her, and shook her head.

" Slut!" she claimed in an undertone. She turned back to Joren to finish arguing with him. Well, she was until long painted nails dug themselves into her arm.

" I'm sure you just didn't call me a slut, honey." The red head said, sugar sweet and threatening. 

" Can you please remove your nails from my arm." Kel asked as always polite, though her eyes were quite cold. 

Joren just backed up a step, waiting for the two young women to duke it out. Though he passed on a bit of advice to the red head. 

" Lillix you might want to listen to the Lump. She looks a little mad." His smirk was wiped off his face when Lillix responded.

" Shut up Pretty Boy, the only thing you're good for is a good lay." Lillix snapped while staring into Kel's eyes and digging her nails deeper.

" Now listen here bitch. No one calls me a sl-"

Unfortunately, Lillix was unable to finish her sentence because Kel's fist was firmly imprinted in her face. She watched emotionlessly while blood poured from the other girl's nose.

" I did ask nicely. Come on Joren. I am not in the mood." Without making sure he was following her, she headed back to the table. Joren decided he didn't feel like trying her patience, so started walking towards the table.

" Joren where are you going? Help me." 

Sneering he reminded her of her words. " Remember Lillix, I'm just a Pretty Boy. Only good for a lay."

                                                                       ~                                                                               ~

They had been discussing travel arrangements for an hour now. There seemed to be only one boat traversing the Inland sea in two days. If they missed that boat they wouldn't catch another for the next week. And as both knights knew, they were getting short of time. Well that wasn't really the only problem. There was something wrong with Aidan. He seemed nice and polite, he certainly knew his trade, but there was something about him that bothered Kel. When she looked at him it was like shadows surrounded his form. But none of the others noticed it. Actually, it looked like all the men liked him. But she… she felt nervous around him. In fact he gave her quite the headache.

So she started looking for the signs of a sneak. But there was nothing wrong with him. There were no lies, no slight hesitations. She even found a way to look at his left wrist. But there was no mark. Not even a scar. She could have even liked this man if it wasn't for her unfounded suspicions. Maybe she should just leave it alone. But she can't, there is really too much at stake. Better just to watch him and his movements. Kel was suddenly startled out of her thoughts.

" Kel. Kel?" Daren asked a bit worriedly.

" What?"

" Lost you there for a minute. Anyways aren't you going to bed? I thought you wanted to see us off tomorrow. You do remember that we are leaving early?"

" Yeah.Yeah. I'll be going to bed no." Looking a bit dazed she stood up.

" Why Lump? Are you going to bed with Daren? Isn't he a bit young?"

Kel was so out of it she didn't even answer and just headed to their rooms. Aidan's presence was giving her a headache and her bed seemed to be the only thing that would get rid of it.

                                                                         ~                                                                                  ~

It was the morning of Kel and Joren's departure for Carthak. She stood standing at the edge of the harbor thinking of the departure of her guards the day before. She had been really sad when they left though she hid her feelings underneath her Yamani shell. Those men had become good friends with her. They were trustworthy and humorous, and most of all they were loyal. She had hugged all of them goodbye before they left. And they had promised to keep in touch. Those thought were pushed away to think of Aidan Senar.

Luckily after their first night at the inn she never saw him again. That was probably because she had locked herself in her room. She had decided to devote all her time to learn the unveiling of illusions. And her hard work was gratified when she finally learned to see the candle that was the frog. Now Joren can't tease her about being worthless to the quest.

" Speaking about Stone Mountain, where is he? There is only an hour till boarding." She was surprised when a voice replied. 

" You shouldn't worry about him. Joren is a big boy." Kel turned to Aidan's voice.

" Hello Master Sena-" Kel suddenly stopped. There was something wrong with Aidan. Shadows surrounded him. _What? Wait!_ _He's an illusion!_

" Who are you?"

" What are you talking about Kel? You know my name is Aidan Senar."

But Kel wouldn't believe it. Before her eyes she could see "Aidan's" body changing to something else, someone else. She gasped as she recognized who it is. Coal black eyes and hair. Hiding her fear she spoke to him.

" You're Codane."

The man before her narrowed his eyes. How could she know who he was? 

" Child if I were you, I would forget this stupid search. I am much wiser and stronger than you. Quit this, afore it is too late."

" What are you doing here? What do you want? Shouldn't you be searching for the chalice?"

" I am. I'm leaving now. I'll be seeing you in the future."

In a blink of an eye he was gone and so was the ship that was supposed to take her and Joren across the Inland Sea. Only one thing was left. Joren's long knife was lying on the ground. After picking it up, Kel noticed a clear substance on the blade. She smelt it. _Dragon's sleep?! _ A Yamani drug, that could keep someone down under for over 36 hours. _Shit! _ With that last thought Kel started running for the inn… and a healer.


	10. Dragon Sleep

Upon nearing the inn, Kel sped up. Passing the innkeeper as she quickly ran up the stairs, she yelled at him to fetch cloth towels and cold water. Kel opened the door to Joren's room without knocking. There was no time for courtesy or pleasantries. At first sight the room seemed to be empty. Joren's packs were full and leaning on the edge of the bed. Kel looked around frantically wondering if he had left the room. If he had he could be anywhere. Fortunately the silence of the room alerted her to whimpering from behind the door. Closing the door slowly and carefully Kel knelt to be on eye level with her fellow knight.

" Joren can you here me? Come on Stone Mountain focus." She fell back in surprise when Joren's arm shot out and gripped her arm.

" I'm so cold. So cold it hurts. It's so cold that I'm burning. I'm burning inside." The last was spoken high pitched enough that it was almost a shriek.

" It's okay Joren. Come lie down. You'll feel better." Warily she helped him up and led him towards the bed. She did not like the way Joren was acting.

Laying down he curled into himself until he was in a fetal position. " I was so lonely. You left me. I was all alone." Joren started to shiver uncontrollably.

A bit surprised Kel answered, trying to sooth him, patting his back a bit awkwardly. " Remember we were going to take the ship across the Inland Sea. I was waiting for you at the docks."

Joren turned to her unshed tears in his eyes. " No you left me. You did it on purpose, we aren't even friends remember. You don't like me."

Though Kel tried to console him, Joren seemed not to be listening to her words.

" No! You left and I was alone. Like always. Always alone!" Before Joren had been speaking in a sad almost pathetic tone. But now his words sounded angry. 

" You left me Keladry and look what happened to me. Look at me!" he shouted. " I can feel it. I can feel the drugs in my veins." Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear. " Kel you better run. I'm no longer in control. I don't know what I am going to do."

Startled Kel stared into Joren's eyes. They were a deep and drowning blue. His pupils were dilated. She could feel him struggling to control himself. Pushing herself away from him she climbed off the bed. She was well and truly frightened. The dragon's sleep was taking full affect, jumping from emotion to emotion. He was no longer hysterical. Now he was on the border of sanity altogether. Kel was escaping to the door when she felt herself being lifted and thrown onto the inn bed. Wide eyed she attempted to roll off the bed, but was stopped when Joren's full body length pushed her deeper into the bed. Turning she tried cajoling him into letting her go though she knew there was no point.

" Come on Joren let go of me. Let me help you. You're not feeling well. I can help you." She stopped talking when Joren buried his face into her hair. 

" Kel your hair smells like cinnamon and something else. I don't know what it is."  Pinning her body firmly to the bed with his arms and legs his head started to descend.

" Joren stop. What are you doing?" Kel asked a little panicked though she doubted he was about to hurt her. She knew she could throw him off of her, but she didn't want to provoke him, or hurt him.

Nuzzling her cheek then her neck he replied. " You smell nice. So fresh, quite tempting." He grinned against her skin.

Suddenly his head jerked, looking up at her surprised. Then he started laughing. He laughed so hard that tears began to run down his face.

" Joren are you okay?" Kel asked confused. She didn't know if him laughing was a good thing or bad.

" Look at what it has done to me. I mean isn't it hilarious? I've got you pinned to my bed and I don't even really understand why." Slumping, Joren's head fell to Kel's breast.

" I can't even control myself. I'm cold with sadness and loneliness, than burning with anger or desire. I'm just tired now though. Just tired." Joren fell quiet. Frozen Kel wondered what was wrong with him now. Slowly she lifted her head wary of his next mood change. She let out a small sigh of relief when she found him to be sleeping.

Kel slowly shifted position so he was no longer pinning her down. Carefully she examined his face. He was pale. Even paler than usual. His hair lay lankily over his face, because sweat had soaked through it. A frown creased his forehead. While heavy bags lay under his eyes. Suddenly a timid knock interrupted her musings. Sighing she got up and opened the door to see the innkeeper and a maid- who held a basin of water and towels. 

" I've brought what you've asked for, my Lady. Is there anything I can do?" He was careful to stay behind the maid when asking.

Kel just shook her head, careful not to show what she thought of the innkeeper. _Right, you come to the rescue after you stop hearing the yelling. It's amazing how you're still in business. Not that I can really blame the man._

" No that will be all. Sir Joren and I will remain here for a while longer though." Smiling at the plain looking maid, she took the offered towels and basin then closed the door. Without the distraction of the innkeeper, Kel noticed that a lot of colour had returned to Joren's face. Actually, too much colour. He had also become a bit restless. A bit concerned, Kel touched Joren's forehead to discover that he was burning up. _Of course, a fever. This is going to be one long day and probably night as well. _Dipping one of the towels into the basin, Kel began her attempt to cool Joren down.

                                                                       ~                                                                                  ~

 Joren awoke slowly, his mind slipping into reality. He could remember some things, just before the drugs took full affect. He remembered the maid entering his room with some bread, cheese, and fruit juice. He could also recall the look of glee in her eyes when he gulped down half of the drink. The cruel smirk on her face when she rolled up her sleeves and showed Codane's mark on her left wrist. Joren rose slowly, glancing about the room. _Good, I'm in the inn. _Concentrating, he tried to think of what had passed during his high. _More like my all time low. _Suddenly an animalistic growl escaped his throat.

Disrupted memories 

_The packing was all done. I stood by the window watching the distant docks. I had learned earlier that Kel had already left. I already knew why. Aidan Senar scared her, well at least made her uncomfortable. I didn't really know why. His presence was mildly bearable. A compliment in my books. Too bad I had been wrong. _

_Kel was there with me. Trying to help me. She was attempting to soothe the effects of the drug. She wasn't having much luck-_

Joren shook the corrupted thoughts out of his head. _I can't even fucking think straight!_ But there was something he knew for sure. He had shown Kel a moment of weakness. She had seen him at his most vulnerable. Something that never happened to him…as long as his father wasn't the cause of his distress. _Forget that! The Lump is probably laughing at me. She's probably going to tell all her friends how cold bastard Stone Mountain was crying like a baby, in her complete control. Talking about the Lump, where is she?_

As is if Kel had heard his thoughts, she walked into Joren's room with a bowl and a couple of damp cloths. Sitting on the little space left on the bed, Kel prepared a wet cloth to lie on Joren's head. That is until she saw blue eyes staring at her, blue eyes that were stained in cold fury.

" So have you been enjoying yourself Lump?" he asked, his eyes daring her to continue administering to him.

" Not exactly. I have been awake for almost three days straight trying to break your fever." Kel's hands rose to the challenge, as she undid the wrap on his forehead and exchanged it for the damp cloth. Joren was not amused.

" So how many letters have you written, Lump?"

" One, to update the king's council of course. Was I supposed to write more?" Kel asked a bit confused.

" Please! What did you write to your friends? Did you explain to them how much of a failure I am? Did you tell them how I got drugged by one of Codane's bitches? You can tell me. I can't stop the letters now!" Joren said furiously, pushing away Kel's helping hands.

" Listen Joren. You made an honest mistake so what. I don't know what you're going on about. I mean I am not that pathetic. Just because you would of taking advantage of my vulnerability doesn't mean I would do the same to you. And here I thought we were beginning to understand each other!" Kel snapped.

Joren let his head fall into the pillow limply. _It must be the drugs. After all, Kel is too god cursed **good** to do anything like that. Shit now she's pissed with me! I just HATE not being in control!_

He sighed. " Kel just leave. And thanks for…for taking care of me." Joren said slightly apologetic, though the last words were a bit choked.

" Right Stone." Kel knew that was about all the apology she was going to get out of Joren. Rolling her eyes she left the room. _Who ever knew that saying thank you was so hard? Jeez Joren! You sure make life hard on yourself._

With a last shake of her head she left for the stables, she needed fresh air.

**Well that's the Chapter Folks!**

**See ya Later!**


End file.
